Servatis!
by jandyta
Summary: una idea de como se creo el mapa del merodeador mas bien como terminaron con el mapa xD


hola! aca dejo un pequeño fic de los merodeadores :B nunca escribo y no se que me dio por hacerlo xD ojala que les guste ^^ aqui les va:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**SERVATIS!**

-Lunático seguro que le diste la poción para dormir?

-Estoy seguro... me lo has preguntado como 5000 veces ya -dijo Remus con un suspiro -no despertara en toda la noche, confía en mi Canuto

-Si confiamos en ti, pero es que tenemos que estar seguros de que Smith no despierte nuevamente, aun tengo las marcas que me dejo Filch en el trasero por culpa del castigo que nos dieron adonde este abrió la boca -Dijo otro de los amigos apuntando a una cama ocupada por otro adolescente que roncaba placidamente sin sospechar que sus compañeros de cuarto se escapaban nuevamente del dormitorio a mitad de la noche

Y es que cada día, a lo que el colegio estaba completamente dormido, habían cuatro amigos que se levantaban de sus camas a explorar el castillo completo, cada pasillo, cada aula, cada rincón, cada habitación la revisaban a cabo y rabo para no perder detalle, todo lo anotaban en una libreta que tenían destinada a su labor.

Esta noche era una más de todas las noches de exploración, los cuatro salieron sigilosamente de su dormitorio, bajaron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, tomaron la mochila que Sirius tenia preparada con lo que necesitan y salieron.

-Esperen! -dijo James antes de atravesar el cuadro de la Señora Gorda -Acuérdense que esta noche esta de guardia McGonagall y si nos descubren nuevamente... les juro que no quiero otro vociferador de parte de mis padres. Mejor pongámonos la capa acá y así estaremos más seguros.

-Pero y entraremos los cuatro juntos bajo la capa? -Pregunto Petter

-Colagusano... amigo mío... -empezó Sirius -eres animago... recuerdas? el único que tendrá que estar en su forma natural es Remus, y va a tener que montarse en Cornamenta otra vez... trece trece

-Yo no quiero ir sobre James otra vez, es muy incomodo, además que nunca se de donde afirmarme para que después el señorito no se queje

-Yo soy el que se lleva la peor parte Lunático! -se quejo James -Deberías pensar seriamente en bajar de peso.

-Estas loco James, estoy bien así, además que estoy en pleno crecimiento

-Paren de discutir... Cambien de forma y nos escondemos como sea pero rápido -Todos quedaron boca abierta cuando escucharon a Petter dar las instrucciones

Salieron sigilosamente hacia la parte oeste del castillo que era la única que les faltaba por recorrer y conocer todo el castillo, era una noche tranquila, no había nadie en los pasillos, y estando bajo la capa de invisibilidad se les abría nuevamente un mundo de posibilidades que no tenían a plena luz del día y siendo visibles

Cuando la noche terminaba volvieron a su sala común para poder dormir algunas horas, al medio día se reunieron como siempre bajo un árbol frente al lago para añadir en un pergamino lo que habían descubierto. Petter era el encargado de hacer las líneas, Sirius y James se encargaban de decirle lo que tenia que dibujar mientras que Remus verificaba todo lo que tenían anotado con lo que decían los otros dos. No cabía duda de que hacían un muy buen equipo los cuatro chicos, siempre había sido así y según ellos nunca cambiaria. Tenían un mapa casi completo del colegio y los terrenos, era una verdadera obra de arte, si en sus mejores sueños habían pensado que seria de esa manera, superaba todas las expectativas.

Para que fuera perfecto faltaba algo importantísimo que era:

-Y ahora como hacemos que salgan los nombres de todos en el mapa? -Pregunto Sirius -Es lo único que nos falta y justamente es lo mas difícil! además que tenemos que ponerle algo de nosotros para que los intrusos no sepan lo que es.

-Lo sabemos Canuto, no nos des tantos ánimos -lo reprocho Lunático -He estado leyendo y creo que se lo que tenemos que hacer, es algo complicado pero no imposible, lo que tenemos que hacer es un hechizo que se llama "servatis", según lo que dice el libro que sacamos de la biblioteca este hechizo hace que puedas ver lo que hace la persona a quien se lo lanzas...

-Pero Remus tendríamos que lanzarlo a todo la gente del castillo! -Lo interrumpió James

-Si... pero deja terminar que hay un pero bastante bueno... -Luego siguió -como les decía puedes ver lo que hace la persona a quien se lo lanzas PERO también sirve como una especie de encantamiento fidelius por decirlo de alguna forma, ósea que si lo lanzamos a una construcción, podremos observar a la gente que hay dentro de esa construcción, es un poco mas complejo que con una persona y mas aun si lo quieres hacer efectivo sobre un pedazo de papel pero creo que podemos hacerlo, no es tan complicado

-De verdad podemos? -Pregunto algo asustado -la ultima vez que dijiste eso me costo como un año y medio en hacerme animago

-Pero es que tú Petter eres más lento -Dijo Sirius -Pero con nuestra ayuda demás que podrás, es cosa de querer y de tener ganas

-Démosle entonces -Comento James -Si Remus dice que podremos es que lo haremos, hasta ahora no hay imposibles para nosotros

-OK entonces -siguió Remus -Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es decidir que día lo haremos, el libro dice que lo ideal es que sea en la tarde, con luz de sol para que la "observación" sea mas nítida, después es cosa de mover la varita, pronunciar el hechizo, cuando salga una luz dorada llevarla al pergamino y eso es todo, tenemos que repetirlo en todos los lugares que queremos que funcione el mapa, alguna duda?

-Yo, hay algo que no entiendo querido Lunático, tenemos que hacerlo habitación por habitación o podemos hacerlo por área? -pregunto James

-Yo creo que por habitación chicos -Respondió Sirius antes que Remus -Así nos aseguramos que queda bien hecho y podríamos después hacerlo con el castillo completo, a lo mejor dura mas así el hechizo.

-No te preocupes por eso Canuto, el hechizo no se extingue a menos que el que lo invoca haga el contrahechazo, así que hagamos uno solo para terminar luego -Comento Remus

-Pero yo creo que lo que podríamos hacer es que los cuatro lo hagamos para sellarlo bien y para que todos participemos por igual, practicaremos el movimiento de la varita que al parecer es bien complicado según lo que me mostró Lunático y después cuando los cuatro lo dominemos hacemos el definitivo, les parece? -Pregunto James

-Me parece bien! -el primero en aprobarlo fue Petter que había entendido solo la mitad de lo que habían dicho sus amigos.

Así que, así lo hicieron, como bien había dicho James era bien complicado, tenían que tomar la varita, girarla dos veces hacia la derecha, después una a la izquierda, dar un golpe seco, dar una vuelta en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y otra en sentido contrario, decir el hechizo y dar otro golpe al edificio, cuando salio el rayo dorado, había que mantenerlo cinco segundos, repetir todo el procedimiento y cuando se daba el ultimo golpe había que dárselo al pergamino. Les tomo alrededor de tres semanas aprenderlo a la perfección, a Colagusano le costo un par de semanas mas pero lo logro también.

A los dos meses de haber iniciado la practico hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer y el mapa estaba en funcionamiento, solo faltaban los detalles, querían que tuviera su toque, por lo que cada uno puso algo de si en el pergamino y para que nadie supiera quien lo había confeccionado lo firmaron con sus apodos.

Después de algunas discusiones los cuatro amigos decidieron que a la hora de usarlo tenían que tocarlo con su varita y decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"; mientras que para sellarlo debían decir "Travesura Realizada"

-Chicos! -dijo Petter cuando esta todo listo -Nos falta un nombre para el mapa!

-Toda la razón Colagusano! -corroboro Sirius,

Demoraron una tarde mas en buscarle un nombre como corresponde: "EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"

FIN


End file.
